


海洋学歌剧

by JasonLee1972



Series: 海洋学歌剧 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972
Summary: 一个费费赔了儿子又把自己折进去的非道德故事。
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maglor | Makalaurë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Maglor | Makalaurë/Turgon of Gondolin
Series: 海洋学歌剧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: 海洋学歌剧





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个阻止自己儿子被人类泡但自己也被人类泡的故事，老爷可能有时候看起来很柔软，问就是父爱】  
> 【人类国王熊/人鱼费，人鱼梅/人类王子小熊，斜线有意义。可能含有三白和宅熊的场合，等我写到了再说。】  
> 【人鱼道德观念普遍低下，这是一个迷惑不到人类就气的喵喵大骂的老爷，请大家注意避雷】

就算已经走进了那间庭院，就算已经看到了这神话一样的生物，就算他们已经度过了整整一个星期，芬国昐依旧难以相信他拥有——或占有——或别的什么词语来形容他们古怪的关系——了一条人鱼。

他那从童话中走出的客人慢条斯理的把自己盘踞在珊瑚丛中，用灵巧的手指整理自己长尾上的鳞片，漫不经心的，看起来却像是在举行一场漫长而虔诚的隐秘仪式。芬国昐下意识的屏住呼吸，停留在走廊的阴影中凝视他：他赤裸的上半身在阳光中呈现陶瓷一样洁白的光晕，但芬国昐知道那并不是柔软的人类皮肤。细小的乳白色鳞片经由他的胯骨向下转变成漆黑鳞甲，阳光在上面碎裂成灰色的潮汐。他转过身，在水下对芬国昐露出了一个若有若无的笑容。一如既往的敏锐。

芬国昐竭尽全力才克制住自己没有直接扔掉手里的东西，跳下水去触摸他。他咬了自己的舌尖一口，用疼痛让自己维持清醒。在他走向水池的时候，人鱼已经游到了水池边，用渴望的眼神观察他手里的餐盘。这种类似于动物的神情让他看上去没有那么神圣了，但却让人喘不上气来。芬国昐又咬了自己一口，这次他尝到了血腥味。

他们已经这样相处了一周。人鱼似乎并不在意自己居住的地方是芬国昐的水池还是大海，对人类没有敌意，但也并不亲近。他从第三天开始吃芬国昐给他拿来的食物，但吃的不多。饭后，芬国昐会花很长时间和他说话【或者试图教他说话】，人鱼听的非常认真，但从未给过他回应。

芬国昐在水池边上放下了餐盘，捻起一条粉红色的肥嫩鱼腩，递到了水边。人鱼从水里探出头，就着他的手闻了闻，然后优雅的叼走了鱼肉——与此同时一直凝视着芬国昐的眼睛，好奇大于警惕。芬国昐一阵战栗，喂食给他带来了某种隐秘的快感。虽然时间很短，但是芬国昐已经大致摸清了他的饮食喜好。鱼肉只吃腹部最鲜嫩的那一小块，贝类也差不多。陆地上的食物不碰，死掉超过一个小时的东西也不碰。但他吃的很少，芬国昐供的起他，同时仍旧能够做他那受众人爱戴的国王。

人鱼在细微的水流声中吃完了他的食物，芬国昐照例在水池边坐下，等待人鱼用舌头清理自己的手指。他喜欢打理自己的仪态，而芬国昐喜欢看他打理自己的仪态。当人鱼鲜红的舌尖舔 舐过自己纤长优美的手指时，芬国昐会想起自己不堪入目的梦境。

往常人鱼会在距离他一米左右的地方听他说话，但今天有所不同。在清理完自己的手指后，人鱼并没有退开。他撑住了水池边缘的大理石台面，在芬国昐惊讶的目光中从水里探出了上半身，水珠纷纷从他身上滚落。他们一下离得很近，芬国昐再次屏住了呼吸。这就像他的梦，但梦不会感到疼痛，芬国昐已经把自己咬的血肉模糊。人鱼正在打量他，而芬国昐着魔般一动不动。是什么吸引了他的注意力？

人鱼摆动尾巴，整个上半身都离开了池水，像人一样半坐到了台子上。他缓慢的抬起一只手，似乎是在示意他别动。在确认芬国昐不会有激烈的反应之后，用手指轻轻的触碰过他的嘴唇。芬国昐看到他的手指上沾了血，才意识到自己咬伤了自己。

人鱼把手指上的血液舔掉，谨慎的接近他，似乎是在嗅闻他的味道。他们离得这么近的时候，芬国昐能从他空灵的灰眼睛里看到自己小小的倒影。他的心跳的很快，他不知道人鱼有没有从他的心跳中发现什么，也无法判断人鱼是否会攻击他，但他决定赌一把——

他赌赢了。人鱼亲吻了他，比人类更长的舌头舔过他的齿列和口腔。芬国昐僵硬了几秒钟，随即激烈的回吻他，同时把他压向冰凉的大理石台面。人鱼回以更迫切的热情，他柔软的手臂环抱住了芬国昐的肩膀，腰胯放荡的贴着芬国昐的小腹磨蹭，漆黑的鱼尾在水池中卷出了情欲的漩涡。

这不对，这很危险，他忽略了什么。但芬国昐再也控制不住自己的行为，他一面舔吻人鱼修长的脖颈一面跨坐在他身上，想用大腿压住人鱼煽风点火的腰部，同时去拽自己碍事的腰带。他的眼里全是人鱼被情欲浸湿时艳丽的面孔，那么富有侵略性，但却美得让他移不开视线。人鱼正伏在他身下辗转求欢，这给了他某种已经彻底征服对方的错觉。所以当人鱼捧住他的脸颊开口说话的时候，他没有警惕起来。

他说，用流利标准的人类语言:“所以，你从来没见过我的罗珊朵。”

“什么？”芬国昐问。

他的视线突然一百八十度旋转。直到落进水里，芬国昐才反应过来，迅速用手去掰人鱼环抱着他的手臂。但他显然被欺骗了，人鱼的手臂在水下收紧，力量大的就像两条蟒蛇，几乎勒断芬国昐的肋骨。他修长的鱼尾也像巨蟒绞杀牛羊一样绞住了芬国昐的双腿，阻止他去蹬池底，让他们浮起来——这个临时改建的水池很浅，但是已经足够芬国昐在里面活活淹死。人鱼很有耐心的把他压向池底，同时有条不紊的在芬国昐的小腹上磨蹭，潮红的面孔上全是不加以掩饰的嘲讽和兽性的欢愉。愚蠢的、脆弱的人类。

大量细小的气泡和血丝从芬国昐嘴里涌了出来。他掉进水里之前虽然深吸了一口气屏住呼吸没有让自己呛水，但是人鱼正在把空气从他的肺里挤压出来。而就算他不这么做，芬国昐也坚持不了几分钟——他的面孔和耳鳍因杀戮变成了耀眼的桃红色。他饶有兴趣地观察人类痛苦的面孔。

人鱼曾淹死过很多人类。

绝大多数被他拖进海水中的人都会拼命抓挠他的手臂，妄图挣开他的控制，但是人类柔软的指甲对他来说就像海绵一样脆弱。极少数人类会尝试拿出身上的武器攻击他，这时候人鱼就会先松开他，等他即将游到海面的时候，再一次又一次的把他拖向海底，直到对方精疲力竭的死去。但他第一次遇到芬国昐这样的人。濒死的人类用尽全力在池底摸索，但是水池底下只有一层细细的沙砾，甚至没有一块比指甲盖还要大的石头。他要做什么？

人鱼感到好奇，所以并没有阻止芬国昐的动作，直到他抓住了一截锁链，把它从沙子底下拖了出来。人鱼一开始并没有意识到那是什么。他比绝大多数人类都聪明很多，但他显然并不了解人类发明的机械装置:芬国昐拉开的是水池的排水口开关，如果人鱼再多住几天、看到他们换水的话，就会知道这个。但已经晚了。水池里出现了四个巨大的漩涡，沙子和池水一起飞快的被排水口吞噬，水位立马下降了。

人鱼游刃有余的表情消失了。他果断的松开了芬国昐，一头扎进激烈的水流中尝试关掉排水口。但是他失败了。就在他胡乱尝试的十来秒，水位已经下降到了芬国昐的腰部。人鱼终于露出了恐惧的表情。

“请别这样，离开水我会死的。”他用沙哑的声音飞快的说，湿漉漉的灰眼睛泫然欲泣。那种无时无刻都在困扰着芬国昐的眩晕感又来了，他差一点就要关掉排水口。但是他控制住了自己，借助痛觉硬生生把自己抽离了出来。

“不。”他说。

“您生气情有可原，毕竟我刚刚差点把您杀掉，但我的举动并非出于恶意。”人鱼的声音更沙哑了，这次加上了一些微妙的音调，让人感到无法怀疑的真诚:“我的行为是出于爱慕，陛下。”

水位已经下降到了芬国昐的膝盖，人鱼不得不伏在他脚边，尽量让自己的上半身泡在水里。芬国昐扬起了眉毛。“继续。”

“我们人鱼就是这样受到诅咒的可悲生物，我们的天性令我们想要溺死所有我们倾慕的人。”人鱼婉转的叹息，听起来就像唱歌:“我并不奢求您的宽宏大量，虽然您本来就是一个仁慈的君王，但是……只要您愿意给我机会，我会补偿您的。”

他加重了补偿这个词的语气，极富有暗示意味。芬国昐轻轻的叹了一口气，尽管理智仍旧不认同，但他的愤怒的确消失了——他都这样说了，这世界上还有任何人能拒绝他吗？没有。

“我赦免你的弑君之罪。”

芬国昐蹲了下来，像喂食一样伸出了一只手，要求先支付一部分赔偿。水位已经下降到了他的脚踝，人鱼三分之二的身体都露出了水面，他肋骨两侧的鱼鳃正在闭合。人鱼费力的撑起身体，亲吻舔舐他的手指。“陛下，水……”他在亲吻的间隙说，鼻音很重，听起来像是撒娇。

芬国昐抽回了手，弹掉了衣服上的沙粒。在人鱼渴望的眼神中，他说:“不。”

人鱼僵住了。足足有五六秒，他一动不动，灰眼睛里面燃烧着熊熊怒火，就像一尊美丽的雕塑。“你骗我！”他尖叫道:“卑鄙的人类——”

“你也骗了我。”芬国昐打断了他，并发觉自己心情愉快:“你离了水也能活，小骗子。告诉我，谁是罗珊朵？”

愤怒的人鱼拒绝回答。他像蛇一样仰起了上半身，扑向了芬国昐。芬国昐只用了不到一秒就知道了他为什么要千方百计的留在水里:暴露在空气中的人鱼变得不可思议的脆弱，芬国昐轻而易举的把人鱼压在了池底，任由他的鱼尾痉挛着抽打自己的小腿和脊背。一分钟后，人鱼安静了下来。他用仇恨的眼神瞪视着芬国昐，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。

紧接着，他痛苦地颤抖起来，芬国昐差点被他掀开。在他震惊的目光中，人鱼尾巴上的鳞片像是冰霜溶解一样消失了，在那下面的，是两条修长笔直的人类的腿。

除了依旧平坦的胯下，他现在看上去就像人类。

“原来是这样，小骗子。”芬国昐笑了起来:“你完全能在陆地上生活，是不是？看来以后我们就用不着留在这里了。”

人鱼没有回答，看起来精疲力尽，但仍旧试图蜷缩起身体。芬国昐注意到了他细微的动作，直接抄起了他的一条腿。不出意料，新生的皮肤非常娇嫩，已经被沙子磨红了。

“放开我！”人鱼又惊又怒，但是没有力气把腿从芬国昐手里抽出来。芬国昐的回答是把他的一条腿抬高，用嘴巴含住了他的脚指——人鱼再也发不出声音来，挣扎着在沙子上扭动。芬国昐坚定的抓住他的脚腕，用舌头模仿交媾的动作在他的指缝间舔弄，直到人鱼小腹下的皮肤裂开，阴茎勃起。在他的阴茎下面，还隐藏着另一个小小的器官。

“从没有人敢这么对我！”人鱼在他操进去的时候凶狠的说:“我会让你付出代价的……我发誓！”

“那么现在有了。”芬国昐说:“你可以尝试，不过在那之前……”

他抓住人鱼的头发，把他的脸压在了地上。“你要支付你的赔偿。”他在人鱼支离破碎的尖叫声中说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个阻止自己儿子被人类泡但自己也被人类泡的故事，老爷可能有时候看起来很柔软，问就是父爱】  
> 【人类国王熊/人鱼费，人鱼梅/人类王子小熊，斜线有意义。三白的场合出现了！】  
> 【你们会看到戏台上的两个老将军对戏，全身上下都插满了flag。让我们用掌声送这对新人走进爱情的坟墓】

费艾诺用力的呼吸。

这是他离开海水的第四天，他仍旧没有适应如何用鼻子和肺来汲取氧气，不过至少他掌握了一个合适的节奏，没有让自己窒息而死。在离开水以后，他的感官变得迟钝了，还被气流在气管里摩擦的声音搅得心烦意乱:这总让他觉得自己被卷进了海底风暴。

费艾诺注意到自己的喉咙中间有一根坚硬的管子，他猜想空气就是从这里进入他的肺部。如果他的手还能自由活动，他一定要把这东西拿出来看看。

是的，那个卑鄙的人类用皮革和金属做成的环固定住了他的手，脖子也是，让他只能张开双臂仰面躺在床上。当芬国昐给他的脖子卡上项圈的时候费艾诺咬了他的手，人鱼异常锋利的牙齿顺着他的掌骨滑下去刺穿了他的手掌，在芬国昐的手上留下了一排血洞。芬国昐皱起了眉头，费艾诺挑衅的向他笑着。

于是芬国昐把他关在这里之后两天都没有出现。第三天早晨的时候他来了，手里端着一杯水，在人鱼的怒视中说:“只有这一杯。”

费艾诺妥协了。他的身体可以暂时保护他不受失水的伤害，但他对水的渴望达到了让他难以忍受的地步，而且他的喉咙火辣辣的疼。他不能让自己失声。况且他也不是来跟芬国昐你死我活的。

不过在这种情况下，一次妥协显然意味着无数次妥协。芬国昐把自己的一只手递到他唇边，那只被他咬伤的手。他似乎只是简单的做了止血处理，伤口上凝固着一层厚厚的血痂。人鱼的唾液可以治愈伤口，芬国昐显然在他们接吻的时候发现了这个。

“我要先喝水。”费艾诺忍气吞声，他的声音沙哑，这次不是伪装出来的。

“在这之后。”芬国昐说，语气很温和，但听起来就像是那天他对费艾诺说“不”。

费艾诺不再浪费口舌。他侧过头，报复性的用牙齿咬开了凝固的血痂，然后用舌头堵住了芬国昐的伤口。这一定很疼，他心满意足的听到了芬国昐骤然加重的呼吸声。他喜欢芬国昐血液的味道，这在一定程度上缓解了他的干渴，但加剧了他别的欲望。而且伤口很快就愈合了。费艾诺的牙齿开始蠢蠢欲动。

他最终还是忍住了。如果他再咬芬国昐，他可能接下来的好几天都别想喝水了，而且这对他的计划不利。

“水。”他说。

这次芬国昐没有再刁难他。他把杯子凑到了费艾诺嘴边，在他喝水的时候帮他拔开他乱糟糟的黑发。费艾诺的头发第一次变干，它们都打结了。在喝完水后，芬国昐帮他梳头，手指沿着他的头皮按揉下去。费艾诺被这种陌生的舒适感迷惑了，安静的享受了一会儿，直到芬国昐的手指蹭到了他的耳朵。费艾诺猛的躲了一下，把项圈挣出了金属碰撞的声音。他的脸一瞬间涨的通红。芬国昐扬起了眉毛。

“我的食物呢？”

芬国昐笑了笑:“你的惩罚还没有结束。”

他在费艾诺怨毒的眼神中端起水杯离开了，留下他一个人躺在床上思考问题。芬国昐是个少见的意志坚定的人类，甚至可以在某种程度上抵抗他声音的魔力，这让他变得非常难缠——在意识到费艾诺对脆弱人类产生的影响后，他一定会清空周围所有的人，防止自己受到背叛。费艾诺也许可以用更强的力量去影响他，但是芬国昐撑不住几秒钟就会死掉。①然后他的声音会杀死这座城市里的所有人，而他则会在这里被困到天荒地老。好在梅兹洛斯的状态要比他上周发现的时候要好很多。

是的，费艾诺能感受到他的子嗣的状况。他的长子梅兹洛斯是个非常强大的Alpha，成年后甚至能独自猎杀鲸鱼。他从来没有担心过梅兹洛斯，就算他失踪了以后也没有。但是上周，他突然濒临死亡。

他不在海里，费艾诺在哪里都感受不到他。这让他非常焦虑。所以他去拜访了他的侄女，海公主加拉德瑞尔。每一任海公主都拥有不可思议的魔法力量，加拉德瑞尔的力量是显现:在海公主的水镜中，他看到梅兹洛斯和一个人类在一起，在陆地上:他蜷缩在一个狭小又肮脏的鱼缸里，原来颜色艳丽的红尾巴变得灰扑扑的，人类在旁边用刀子割开一大块红色的肉，血流的到处都是。

“他不会是要让麦提莫吃这个吧？看起来真恶心。”加拉德瑞尔若有所思:“不过他用来编头发的金线还挺好看……”

“他们会付出代价的。”费艾诺怒火中烧:“这些卑贱的人类——”

他很长时间没说出话来，激烈又残酷的情绪在眼睛里流动。他的思想在水镜中化成了一副又一副地狱般的景象，人类的鲜血染红了大海。但在最后，梅兹洛斯仰躺在水中，胸口上插了一把银剑，死去了。

“怎么会这样？”费艾诺问。

“无论你原本打算干什么，都千万别干。”加拉德瑞尔严肃的警告他:“你是一位伟大的国王，你的意志和行动可以改变未来！”

费艾诺在那里呆了两个小时。等他出来以后，他的七个儿子②围了上来。

“我要亲自去一趟陆地。”他宣布。

“可这对您的身体负荷太大了！”凯勒巩大吃一惊:“如果哥哥在陆地上的话，我们会带他回来的，是吧？”其他费艾诺里安们纷纷点头表示赞同。

“我考虑过这种情况，可是行不通。”费艾诺说。但他没有解释为什么行不通，还用不满的眼神打量凯勒巩。凯勒巩莫名其妙。③

他们最后还是无法反抗费艾诺。费艾诺在去海边的时候告诫他的儿子们:“离人类远一点。留在佛米诺斯等我们回来！”

他顺利的见到了水镜中的国王。人类和他预料中的一样愚蠢，他在码头就学会了人类的语言，并且觉得芬国昐试图和他交流的样子非常可笑。他动物性的伪装让芬国昐在他面前透露了许多真实的想法，但出乎意料的是，芬国昐从来没有见过梅兹洛斯。水镜的预言出错了吗？还是那个和梅兹洛斯在一起的人类向他的国王隐瞒了梅兹洛斯的存在？无论哪种情况都对他不利，并且，芬国昐对他来说已经没用了。

尽管刺杀失败并落入了糟糕的处境，但费艾诺一点都没有为此感到后悔，如果硬要说有什么该后悔的话，那就是他没有速战速决。加拉德瑞尔预言到这一幕了吗？④

而当务之急是离开芬国昐的宫殿,至少也要回到水里……

门口传来了脚步声，费艾诺还闻到了食物的味道。几秒钟后，芬国昐端着一个很大的托盘站到了费艾诺面前。费艾诺毫不掩饰自己渴望的目光。芬国昐意志坚定，但他并不是对自己没有欲望。尽管自己有过前科，但费艾诺有自信重新获得他的信任。

“你的惩罚结束了，我可以松开你的手铐，让你自己吃。”芬国昐今天出乎意料的温和。他把托盘放在床上，给费艾诺展示里面丰富的食物，当然还有满满一壶水，它在透明的水壶里像一块无暇的宝石。他遵守承诺松开了费艾诺的手铐和脖子上的铁链【但是没有解开项圈】，也没有提水池的事情。这反而让费艾诺放松下来。他还是不大适应人类的双腿，不过这几天也勉强掌握了一点使用它们的诀窍。他坐直身子，试探性的拿了一小块贝肉，飞快的吃了下去，注意到芬国昐并没有任何反应之后又抓起了盘子里最大的一块鱼肉。他一开始吃的狼吞虎咽，尽可能的塞下更多食物，喝下更多水。后来，他的动作恢复了优雅，进食带来的满足感让他的情绪平静下来。他清理了手指，甚至用了一些水来梳理自己的头发——干燥让他的头皮刺痒起来了，他学着芬国昐的动作把自己的头发尽可能的归拢整齐——最后检查了自己的身体，感觉自己不够体面。

芬国昐把空盘子拿走了，但是费艾诺注意到他没有把水壶也拿走。里面还剩下一小半水，这鼓舞了他。“我想洗漱。”他直截了当的对芬国昐说。这个概念对他来说非常古怪，毕竟你不能让一个一直生活在水里的生物理解【专门用水去清理】的含义。但是费艾诺身体力行的理解了。

“如果你表现的好一点，我明天可以带你去洗澡。”芬国昐温和的说。

“那讲讲你的规则？”

费艾诺尽量让自己显得温顺一些。洗澡，意味着更多的水，或许是一个水池，比他上次暂住的那个小一点或大一点，意味着他化成鱼形的机会，意味着他杀死芬国昐的机会。就算杀不掉他，他也可以让这个人类好好吃点苦头。他无辜的和芬国昐对视。芬国昐审视着他，若有所思。费艾诺想从他的眼里找到欲望的痕迹，但是他失败了，这让他有点懊恼。

“不准离开这个房间，不准弄伤自己，不准咬人。”芬国昐说。

“我以为你会要点别的。”费艾诺加重了【别的】，依旧充满了暗示。芬国昐移开了视线。费艾诺得意的轻轻笑了起来，他的笑声来自雾霭弥漫的礁石与群岛，足以让每一个听到的人类水手发狂，然后献出他们的生命。

芬国昐沉默了一会儿，慢慢的朝他走了过来，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。费艾诺脸上的笑容变得轻蔑。人类。

他的手掌向下滑动，抚摸过费艾诺的下巴，就像是要吻他。费艾诺也做好了接吻的准备。但是芬国昐的手突然向后摸过去，猛的插进了他的头发，精准的捏了费艾诺的耳鳍一把。鲜明的触碰感让费艾诺崩溃了，他猛的向后一躲，仰面摔倒在大床上。

“别碰那里！蠢货！”他吼叫到，气急败坏：“那是我的配偶才能碰的地方！”⑤

“哦，是吗？”芬国昐依旧很平静，但他的动作堪称残酷。他抓住了费艾诺的一条腿往下拉，直到把他拽到自己身下。费艾诺的腿还是没什么力量，他轻而易举的用一条膝盖就压住了他挣扎的腰部，然后掰开了他的手臂，就像掰开两片蚌壳，露出里面柔软的蚌肉。

“我们再复习一遍我们的约定，”芬国昐说：“不准咬人，如果你表现的好一点，我明天可以带你去洗澡……”

费艾诺的回答是向他露出了獠牙。人鱼的下颌骨像蛇一样是与头骨分离的，以便让他们吞食大块的食物，这让他的脸孔变得狰狞了。

“……这样你就有机会杀掉我了。”芬国昐说。

他没去管费艾诺的牙齿，径直低头含住了他的微微颤动的耳尖，顺着耳鳍骨骼的轮廓一路舔了下去。费艾诺挣扎的比那天化成人形的时候还要厉害，他的身体痉挛着弓起来，比任何时候都像一条濒死的蛇。他发不出声音来，气流在他的喉咙里变成一场微缩的风暴。他很快就勃起了，然后达到高潮，再然后是第二次、第三次和第四次。他精疲力尽，推拒芬国昐的胸口，但力道小的就像一只幼猫。但他没有咬芬国昐，一次都没有。

直到看到床单上散落的小小的珍珠，芬国昐才发觉费艾诺哭了。他蜷缩在被自己弄得一片狼藉的床单上，眼眶发红，拒绝交谈，在芬国昐触摸他的时候身体像过电一样颤抖。他最后亲了人鱼的耳尖一口，那里因为充血而变成了鲜艳的红色。费艾诺的身体抽搐了一下，把脸埋进了床单里。

“明天见。”芬国昐说。

费艾诺没有回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①：人鱼声音的魔力可以轻易的蛊惑人类，但用力过猛很有可能会让对方的大脑变成一团字面意义的脑酱。费费头一次因自己太强而感到苦恼。  
> ②：虽然大梅不在，但是费费和库五生了摊牌，所以理论上来说还是七个费艾诺里安。（我知道很雷！不要打我！）  
> ③：在水镜中，费费看到凯三被小白钓走了……并没有给岳父留下好印象呢，小白和小熊。  
> ④：钙奶不仅看到了，还提前准备好了新婚礼物，她由衷的祝福这段婚姻（？）  
> ⑤：费费明显是在撒谎。让我们给芬熊点一根蜡烛。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个阻止自己儿子被人类泡但自己也被人类泡的故事，老爷可能有时候看起来很柔软，问就是父爱】  
> 【人类国王熊/人鱼费，人鱼梅/人类王子小熊，斜线有意义。】  
> 【这章出现了恶魔蘑菇丝试图迷惑费费的场合，三个老将军在戏台上同台竞技，蘑菇丝或成最大输家。请大家注意避雷】

浴室里雾气弥漫，费艾诺听到了细微的水流声。他坐在一块史前生物巨蛋般的白色巨石上，芬国昐站在他身后，用贝壳舀起水浇在他身上。他闭着眼睛仰起头，尽量让自己的面孔沉浸在水中，细小的水流沿着他的躯体流淌，让他的鳞片炸起又下伏，让他的鱼鳃开合又闭拢，让他感觉自己就像一片渴水的泥土。

他沉浸在醉与梦之间，芬国昐让他舒适，芬国昐总能让他舒适。他又想做爱了，他的身体里有一个永远得不到满足的空洞，让他陷入了精疲力尽的虚妄之中。他随手拉过了芬国昐的手，示意对方抚摸他。

“也许你可以先告诉我谁是罗珊朵？”芬国昐在他耳边低声问。

费艾诺不耐烦的抽了他一耳光，但是芬国昐坚持要得到答案。

“我的长子。”他意兴阑珊的说：“海公主告诉我你可以帮我找到他。”

他抓住芬国昐的头发，把他拉下来与自己接吻，直到感到缺氧。

“下一个问题，”芬国昐放开了他的嘴唇，他们赤裸的身体紧贴在一起：“我凭什么帮你？”

费艾诺把他推倒在石头上，屈尊降贵的让他进入自己：“凭这个。”

芬国昐很快就重新获得了主导权。他粗鲁的把费艾诺压了下去，阴茎深深的陷进他柔软的器官里。“也许不行，”他在两人凌乱粗重的呼吸声中说：“现在看起来是你更享受。”

“那你想要什么？”费艾诺在他的动作下声音变得断断续续了。

“给我生一个孩子，”芬国昐掐住了他的腰不让他挣脱，阴茎顶开了他的生殖腔：“我们的孩子，或许会是个女儿……”

他在费艾诺咬断他喉咙的时候射精了，血液和精液一起喷涌出来。费艾诺亲昵的搂住了他断裂的头颅，以血浇身。在无穷无尽的欢愉中他亲吻芬国昐的嘴唇，在他耳边喃喃低语：“他的吻技烂透了。”

“芬国昐”银蓝色的虹膜在眼球中悄然扩散，瞳孔如同一只在湖中溺亡的水鸟。他头颅的创口和已经滑落下去的尸体都长出了细长的粉红色肉芽，像是植物的根须一样向两边延伸，互相寻找。但费艾诺仍抱着他的头颅好像他是自己最爱的情人，同时他开始哼歌。那是一个简单的调子，既无悲伤也无欢乐，它充满了凶狠的骄傲与不可一世的狂妄，像是汹涌的怒海下酝酿着岩浆。在他的歌声中，“芬国昐”的肉体开始崩塌。

就像是将永恒压缩在刹那，时间轻而易举的剥落了他芬国昐的皮囊。不可名状的生物像是巨大的软体动物一样向他扑了过来，芬国昐的残骸还黏连在他身上。但是费艾诺骤然抬高了音调：“Go back to the void from whence you came!”①

他猛的睁开眼睛回到现实，剧烈的心跳逐渐缓和下来，疲倦随后汹涌而至。即便对他来说，驱逐深渊恶魔也不是一件轻松的事情，分辨出他们的陷阱亦然。这些来自深渊的污秽生物并没有在主物质面长久停留的能力，从梦境中入侵他的思维世界明显是一个更便捷的方法。费艾诺和他虚与委蛇，最后得到了自己想要的情报。

他和芬国昐会有一个女儿。

他和芬国昐……会有一个女儿。

当剧情发展到这里的时候，我知道虽然没人想看，但劳烦各位观众让我用简洁的语言解释一下人鱼的文化背景。人鱼建立了一个极端的女尊男卑社会，女性数量稀少，力量强大，且拥有超然的社会地位。其中王族的女性Omega会被称为海公主，每一位海公主都拥有独一无二且无比强大的天赋，这种天赋来自于他们共同的祖先、海洋中最伟大的母亲伊德耶珂，并随着她们的年龄悄然增长。等到她们成年之后，她们将会为自己加冕，成为大海的君王。

海洋现在由四位人鱼国王统治。费艾诺统治着佛米诺斯海域的诺多人鱼；他同父异母的Omega弟弟菲纳芬迎娶了澳阔隆迪海域的天鹅公主【埃雅玟是个少见的女性Alpha】，在泰勒瑞人鱼中享有很高的名望；多瑞亚斯海域则由辛葛和美丽安共同统治，所有辛达人鱼都尊她们为王；而梵雅人鱼则驻留在了泰尼奎提尔群岛看守伊德耶珂长眠的坟墓，她们的国王是英格威。②在这四大王国中，泰尼奎提尔、澳阔隆迪和多瑞亚斯都有女性继承人，而费艾诺……

是的，他有八个儿子，其中只有最小的一个儿子凯勒布林博是个omega，这多少给了他一点安慰，至少他还有孩子能继承他的王位。当海公主加冕为王的时候，费艾诺虽然能保留自己佛米诺斯国王的地位，但他也必须向至高王俯首称臣——这是费艾诺无法忍受的。

虽然芬国昐是一个人类，但他们会有一个女儿……

一个女儿。

女性的数量向来非常稀少，其中女性Omega更是凤毛麟角，否则也不会出现四大王国的现任统治者都是男性Omega的状况。英格威的女儿尚且年幼，但加拉德瑞尔和露西恩都将要成年了。如果费艾诺错过了这个机会，他将来还会有女儿吗？

费艾诺决定抓住机会。深渊恶魔出现的事情让他心神不宁，这意味着深渊即将对主物质面打开通道，位面的限制变得虚弱了，更多强大而污秽的生物可以在两界之间穿行。他必须尽快受孕、找到梅兹洛斯、杀掉芬国昐以后回去守卫他的王国。凯勒布林博也是个强大的Omega，但是他还年幼。

于是，当芬国昐走进费艾诺的房间后，他发现费艾诺仍旧蜷缩在床单上，保持着昨天他离开时的那个姿势。那些遗留的液体已经干枯了，但是房间里总有一种若有若无的腥味，珍珠撒的到处都是。费艾诺甚至没有动自己昨天留下的水壶。

芬国昐……

芬国昐心中警铃大作。

他并不认为费艾诺是这么容易被击溃的角色，不过考虑到自己昨天的行为堪称丧心病狂，那么费艾诺的行为也有了一定可信的基础。他走到了费艾诺跟前，慢慢抚摸他乱糟糟的头发，手指刮过他的耳尖。费艾诺颤抖的很厉害，但是这次没有躲开。

“你表现的很好，我现在会带你去洗澡。”芬国昐说。

他观察费艾诺的反应。他知道费艾诺想在洗澡的时候乘机杀掉他，但是现在费艾诺看起来非常倦怠。人鱼任由他抱了起来，看起来对什么事都漠不关心。

“我以为你会高兴一些。”芬国昐抱着他来到浴室，让他在浴缸里坐下，水漫过他的腰部。费艾诺慢慢滑进水里，在芬国昐的注视下变形了，他的尾巴几乎填满了浴缸。因此虽然浴缸里的水不多，但他还是让自己全身都浸泡在了水里。他在水里的时候看起来精神一些了。芬国昐退开几步防止人鱼把他拉下去，抱着胳膊等他和自己谈判。

“和我结婚。”在迅速的梳洗完后，费艾诺语出惊人。

芬国昐扬起了眉毛。

“因为我摸了你的耳朵？”

“是的。”费艾诺的颧骨有些不自然的发红，他尽量让自己看起来强势一些。

“如果我拒绝呢？”芬国昐好奇费艾诺的依仗。

“你不会拒绝。”费艾诺的声音里染上了惊人的狂热：“我会为你带来一支军队！我是佛米诺斯的国王，在即将到来的下一次魔灾③时，人鱼不会袖手旁观。”

当提到魔灾时，芬国昐的脸色变了。他当然知道这意味着什么。在很久以前，每当发生魔灾的时候，海洋中万声齐发【这是人鱼的歌声对人类最具有温情的时刻，因为聆听他们的人类既不会受到病态的吸引力，也不会死亡】，以至高王为首的人鱼会不停歇的唱歌，有时能长达几个月。人们推测海里有一个非常危险的战场，因为海浪会将深渊造物的尸体冲上海岸，堆积如山。不过自从美丽安成为辛葛的妻子后，人鱼的战术就偏于防御了，他们在王后的帮助下建立了环带，只将自己的敌人驱逐出海洋就了事。当然啦，这对举步维艰的人类战场来说简直就是雪上加霜，而他们永远都不会知道原因。人鱼第一次转变战术后的那一场魔灾简直就是一场灾难【当然从那以后的每一场都是】，甚至有五六个国力弱小的国家被直接灭国。费艾诺的筹码足以让每一个人类国王答应这场联姻，芬国昐也不可避免的心动了。他的三个儿子都是针对深渊作战的圣骑士军团领袖，在上一次魔灾中，他失去了他最小的儿子阿尔巩。

不过他深知和人鱼打交道的决策。这种谎话连篇的生物在蛊惑人类的时候简直和恶魔师出同门，他们唯一的区别就是人鱼不会掏出契约书。

“口说无凭，我无法信任你。”芬国昐说。

“你用不着信任我。”费艾诺冷笑:“我们直接签伊赛琳婚誓，这是我们人鱼的婚姻誓言，它将取走背叛者的生命。”④

“我在求证后会给你答复。”芬国昐慎重的说。

费艾诺哧笑了一声，开始整理自己尾巴上的鳞片。脱水让他的鳞片开始失去光泽了，他把这笔账记在了芬国昐头上。不过芬国昐过来帮忙的时候，他没有拒绝。

和睦的氛围一直持续到费艾诺梳洗完毕。当芬国昐拉下放水闸门的时候，费艾诺简直要惊呆了。他从未见过如此丧心病狂的人类，在他们发展到要谈婚论嫁的时候还要克扣他的水源。

“如果你想做我的妻子，那你就要开始适应在陆地上的生活了。”芬国昐在他难以置信的目光中用毛巾把他的头发擦干:“还是你提出的婚姻并没有诚意可言？”

“我当然有！”费艾诺恶狠狠的说。柔软的毛巾让他杀伤力消失。

“那你从今天开始就要学习穿衣服了。”芬国昐大义凛然的说:“如果你成为我的妻子，我不能允许别人看到你的裸体。”

“衣服，你们人类身上的布。”费艾诺厌恶的皱起了鼻子:“很难消化，有时候会让幼仔生病……”

芬国昐挑起了眉毛。费艾诺闭上了嘴，试图让自己看起来更友善一点。

——————

芬巩抱着一条大鱼，步履轻快的走在营地里。鱼的尾巴凶狠的拍打他的腰和小腿，能吞下人胳膊的嘴巴窒息的一张一合。周围人都给他让开了路，这虽然没有前几天他提着血淋淋的肉的时候令人感到惊悚，但是不知道为什么，大家更害怕了。

他敏捷的转过身，用后脚跟把帐篷的帘子撩开，然后抱着鱼冲进了拥挤的帐篷。“罗珊朵！”他快活的喊道:“我钓到啦！今天你有鱼吃啦！”

其实，作为统帅，他的帐篷不应该这么拥挤的。但是现在，这个帐篷被一个硕大的鱼缸几乎占满了——这简直都不能被称为鱼缸，这就是五块勉强被拼凑在一起的木板，在炼金矩阵的维持下才没有把水洒掉。⑤唯一能让它被称为鱼缸的是住在里面的客人。随着他的呼唤，一个拥有秀丽的红铜色卷发的青年从水里探出了头颅，空洞的灰眼睛在看到芬巩以后变得活泼了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①：钙奶驱逐安姐时说的话。现在主要让费费用来驱逐恶魔，其次让我用来偷懒。  
> ②：我知道你们要问提利安。提利安在这里是芬国昐统治的人类帝国。  
> ③：魔灾是深渊不定期向主物质面打开通道并发动战争的简称。  
> ④：当然啦，这个誓言只能在两条鱼身上发挥功效，他们一个不知道誓言的条件，一个不知道对方也是一条鱼，于是费费就这样把自己埋进了爱情的坟墓。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个阻止自己儿子被人类泡但自己也被人类泡的故事，老爷可能有时候看起来很柔软，问就是父爱】  
> 【人类国王熊/人鱼费，人鱼梅/人类王子小熊，斜线有意义。芬熊和耐婶是政治联姻，两人关系不错不过并没有爱情。在歌剧剧情时他们已经分居多年了。】  
> 【这是梅熊的主场，这章又叫沙滩上的人鱼公主。人鱼遇到自己有好感的（？）都会忍不住过去撩一炮，但这在人类身上并不适用。祝大梅能早日解锁追求人类的正确姿势。】

芬巩是在桑格罗锥姆海岸发现梅兹洛斯的。

让我们把时间拨回一个月前。当为军队服役的炼金术师们发现不同寻常的空间波动时，他们就知道深渊向主物质面打开通道的时间接近了——在通道完全打开之前，通道附近的地区都会出现紊乱的魔力潮汐，有些弱小的深渊生物会提前出现在主物质面。

桑格罗锥姆海岸就涵盖在这片地区中。这是一片异常凶险的海域，海底覆盖着错综复杂的狞恶礁石【这些礁石似乎还会移动和生长】，海水在这里形成数不胜数的细小漩涡和没有规律的暗流，数不胜数的船只在这里触礁后沉没，于是亡灵就被困在这里，永远都无法得以解脱。虽然国王已经明确下令渔船禁止驶入这片海域，但是每年仍有不幸被洋流或风暴卷入桑格罗锥姆的船在这里沉没。

这里的情况已经足够糟糕了，但当魔力潮汐席卷过这里时，这就变成了一场彻头彻尾的灾难:亡灵在深渊的强化下依附在自己【或其他哪个倒霉蛋】的尸体上变成了活死人，在嗜血的本能驱动下，从海底爬向人间。在那场魔灾中，人们不得不在海岸上燃起一道几千米长的火墙，才勉强防守住阵线。

作为一位英勇善战的王子与圣骑士军团领袖，芬巩毫不犹豫的接受了提前清理桑格罗锥姆海岸的命令。他带着军队在海滩附近的淡水湖米斯林的岸边扎营，在退潮的时候深入礁石区，驱逐亡灵，烧掉尸体，有机会的话就烧掉船的残骸。在艰苦工作了两个多星期以后，芬巩在某次巡逻的时候，惊讶的在一片巨大的礁石上发现了一个赤身裸体的红发男人。

他很瘦，身上遗留着大片大片各式各样令人毛骨悚然的伤口，每个伤口都能直接要了普通人的性命。但幸好在那些伤口上都覆盖上了一层薄薄的膜，他才没有因大失血和感染而直接死掉。芬巩知道对方不是人类，虽然对方身上并没有深渊的气息，但一个出现在深渊通道附近、全身伤痕累累并昏迷不醒的人怎么看怎么令人感到可疑，最稳妥的解决方案是把他直接杀掉。可是……

芬巩用自己的披风包住他，把他带了回来。

他向自己的部下解释这是一艘失事船只上唯一的一个幸存的水手，但部下们看到了披风里露出来的几缕美丽的红铜色卷发，于是纷纷用我们都懂的眼神看着他。芬巩干脆自暴自弃的命令大家不准走进他的帐篷。这个小小的误会让他照顾罗珊朵更容易一些了——他在心里这么叫他，因为那头美丽的红发。

梅兹洛斯的身体素质非常强悍。虽然离开了大海并身负重伤，但他在得到合适的照料后伤口立马就开始痊愈了，他也苏醒了过来。在经历过一场异常严酷的战斗后，他在第一眼看到芬巩的时候立马呲牙咆哮起来——因为他的身体过于虚弱他才没有跳起来咬断芬巩的喉咙——但是芬巩用一块海绵就把他制伏了。

“别怕，是我救了你。”芬巩把浸满水的海绵塞进他嘴里：“你一定渴了。来喝点水吧！”

梅兹洛斯差点被呛到。他虽然几乎没有听懂芬巩在说什么，但他被水迷失了神志。等他再恢复意识的时候，他已经和芬巩一起吃了一顿并不丰富但分量十足的晚饭，陆地上的肉食并不和梅兹洛斯的胃口，但是对他的伤势很有好处。吃饱以后，他感觉自己的力量又回来一些了，不过离他平常的状态还很远。他还辨认出了帐篷里的银蓝色旗帜，还有剑、盔甲和盾牌。他意识到自己现在深陷入了圣骑士军团的内部。

在吃完饭后，芬巩给他展示了一只沾满藤壶的浴缸。里面是一缸热气腾腾的，干净的水。

“我们在一艘沉船里发现了这个。”他骄傲的说：“虽然沾满了藤壶，但是还能用。大家想泡澡的时候就多烧点热水……不过今天被我征用了。这也不算很过分吧？我觉得你比他们需要多了……”

他一面唠叨一面把梅兹罗斯从床上铲起来，毫不犹豫的泡进了浴缸里。梅兹罗斯在最初的惊讶过后立马挣扎了起来，想从浴缸里出去。他认为对方是把自己当成人类才对他这么友好的，如果他暴露身份的话就糟糕了。但是芬巩巧妙的绕过他手臂上的伤口抓住了他的胳膊，把他用力按了下去，笑眯眯的样子看起来非常恐怖。梅兹洛斯绝望的在浴缸里变形了。

这次变形就是一场小型灾难。梅兹洛斯是一个男性Alpha，他虽然没有他父亲【或许在这里称母亲更加合适】费艾诺一样强大的魔力，但是他拥有后者永远无法比拟的强悍的身体素质。这意味着他的体长达到了恐怖的四米六【相比起来他的弟弟们都没有长到这个长度】，体重足足有三百多斤，瞬间膨胀的鱼尾和重量一瞬间就把那个脆弱不堪的浴缸压裂了，水全都泼了出去，①梅兹洛斯肋骨下张开的鱼鳃全都暴露在了空气中。

芬巩已经顾不得上惊讶了。梅兹洛斯没有考虑到这个状况，他一瞬间就窒息了，痛苦的用力抓挠自己的喉咙，锋利的指甲在自己的脖子上留下了几道血流如注的伤口。

“对不起对不起我没想到你居然是条鱼！”芬巩顾不上全身都湿了，他抓狂了两秒钟后飞快的从架子上抓起了自己的披风缠到了梅兹洛斯腰上【这对现在的梅兹洛斯来说简直就像一条浴巾】，以常人无法想象的英勇与臂力把梅兹罗斯拖到了米斯林湖里。要知道梅兹洛斯在窒息的威胁下并没有那么配合，四米多长、三百多斤的大鱼挣扎起来声势惊人，甚至一尾巴抽塌了芬巩的帐篷。

尽管芬巩的帐篷离米斯林湖只有两百多米，但芬巩在把梅兹罗斯推进湖里以后依旧累瘫在地。他的动静把半个营地的人都吵醒了，大家一开始还以为有袭击，但在看到芬巩倒塌的帐篷以后纷纷露出了惨不忍睹的表情。

“注意节制啊，统帅。”他们说。芬巩哭笑不得。

芬巩本以为人鱼只是一个小小的插曲，他下令让大家不准骚扰湖里的人鱼后就又穿上盔甲回到了前线。这次退潮的时间很长，让芬巩得以深入礁石的腹地清理掉最大的那艘沉船。等他再回到营地里的时候已经是第二天晚上了，他饿的眼前发黑，困的神志不清，没想到营地里还有一个大惊喜在等着他。梅兹洛斯裹着他的披风出现在里他的帐篷里。

梅兹洛斯是来讨要食物的。说来惭愧，成年的Alpha人鱼食量惊人，他还急需大量食物来补充消耗。他一天就把米斯林湖里的鱼吃光了【天可怜见，米斯林湖是一个大海退潮时留下的浅浅的湖，那里只有一种巴掌长的银色扁平小鱼，数量还不多】，在袭击一只水鸟未果后，饥肠辘辘的梅兹洛斯想起了芬巩。他游到了岸边，希望芬巩的部下能给他一些食物，但是他们都远远的躲开了。梅兹洛斯只好上岸。

于是他们吃了非常和谐的第二顿晚饭。芬巩把梅兹洛斯送到湖边后倒头就睡，等他醒来以后已经是第三天傍晚了。涨潮的时候大家无事可做，干脆开了一个小小的庆功会——圣骑士们点起了篝火，还搬出了几桶度数很低的麦酒。芬巩毫不犹豫的翻出竖琴加入了他们。

“……赞美我们金色的太阳，它让我们的家乡富饶又强壮；赞美我们银色的月亮，闪烁的群星就和秋波一样。我时常想起你啊，我美丽的红发姑娘，我什么时候才能回到家乡？我什么时候才能回到家乡？”②

这是一首在军营中广为流传的战歌，几乎每个战士都唱过几次。但年轻圣骑士统帅的歌声似乎有一种不可思议的魔力，能让最怯弱的人心中都充满勇气和力量。③往常大家都会保持安静，不过这次，当芬巩唱到第二段的时候，有一个歌者加入了他。

那是一个低沉而华丽的男中音，唱起人类通用语的时候在词尾会带上小小的卷舌。梅兹洛斯已经记不清楚自己是在哪里听到这首歌的了——可能是某个被他杀死的水手吧——但这并不妨碍他一字不落的跟着芬巩唱了下来。

即便在很多年以后，那些幸存下来的圣骑士们仍旧会记得他们的统帅和人鱼一起唱歌的场景。经过层层美化，在人群中广为流传的是一张史诗级别的油画情景，不过当时的现场可以称得上是一场灾难:他们的歌声融合在一起形成了一个强大的旋律，让所有人都不同程度的开始七窍流血，并且出现了持续一天到一周的头晕耳鸣的症状。更糟糕的是，他们的歌声显然摧毁了正在他们头顶上方觅食的蝙蝠的超声波定位系统，于是蝙蝠就像下雨一样掉了下来，还有那些翅膀麻痹的蛾子。庆功会就在一片狼籍中结束了。

从那以后，梅兹洛斯就留在了岸上，和芬巩住在一起。他对适应陆地生活表露出了极大的决心，但为了让他舒服一点儿，芬巩还是请炼金术师帮他做了一个类似于鱼缸的东西，好让梅兹洛斯时不时能在水里休息一会儿。他还跟他们学了人类通用语，他学的很快，但是遇到了一些发音上的障碍，所以他能听懂的东西远大于能表达的。芬巩为此非常头疼。

就像现在——

那条本来应该被当成食物的大鱼在地上半死不活的挣扎，梅兹洛斯从鱼缸里探出了半个身子，他强壮的手臂轻而易举的把轻飘飘的柔软人类悬抱在了半空中，温柔而细致的亲吻芬巩的嘴唇。这个吻肯定有点儿炫技的成分，否则芬巩一定不会像现在这样变得像朵软趴趴的水母，脑袋像个烧开的茶壶。他本来想拒绝的，但是不出意料的，他又失败了。

“你不能这样！”十分钟后，芬巩一面帮梅兹洛斯擦头发一面试图和他讲道理，脸依旧红红的：“你不能不征求别人的同意就亲吻别人！我们人类不这么做！”

“那我可以吻你吗？”梅兹洛斯抓住了重点。

芬巩：“……”

“不可以。”他虚弱的说。

“为什么？你明明很喜欢。”

芬巩感到绝望。为意志力薄弱的自己，为语言不通的梅兹洛斯，为人类和人鱼之间令人窒息的文化差异。但他不能逃避现实。

“这是爱人之间才能做的事情。”他说，不指望梅兹洛斯能理解。

“爱人？”梅兹洛斯侧过了头。他的眼睛颜色很浅，芬巩发现他的瞳孔是菱形的，就像两块镶嵌在虹膜上的小小宝石。

“就是……互相喜欢，将来要一起生活和生小孩子的两个人。”芬巩结结巴巴的说。他简直要被自己蠢到了，但是人鱼的眼睛暗淡了下去，芬巩居然感到了一种奇异的负罪感。

“我们不能生孩子。”他失望的说。④

芬巩逐渐裂开。“当然不能。”他斩钉截铁的说，并决定把自己的负罪感拿去喂狗。

“但是我可以吻你吗？你闻起来好香。”梅兹洛斯问。

芬巩：……

芬巩落荒而逃。

“我答应你的求婚。”芬国昐说：“不过我已经有了一位皇后——虽然我的国家允许国王有多个妻子，但是你的地位要在她之后。”

“她是一位高贵的女性，为了国家的利益允许你再一次结婚，我没有异议。”费艾诺点头同意。⑤

芬国昐没有想到他会是这个反应：“我以为你会不满。”

“政治联姻本来就不会十全十美，一切都是为了利益。”费艾诺说:“不过我半血的弟弟婚后十分幸福，我希望我自己的婚姻也是如此。”

“你的发言真是令人印象深刻。”芬国昐对他肃然起敬:“魔灾将至，我们必须在筹备战争的前夕完成婚礼。”

从费艾诺脸上迷茫的表情来看，海洋中一定没有举办婚礼的习俗。芬国昐耐心的给他讲解了婚礼的定义和流程，然后回答了他几个问题。十分钟后，费艾诺对着一件造型浮夸的婚纱裂开了。

“我感觉有点恶心。”他说:“我不能穿着我身上这件去吗？”

费艾诺为了表达诚意，穿上了一件芬国昐为他找来的丝绸睡袍。人鱼的鳞片非常敏感，这在海水中可以帮助他们感知大海的动向，但是在陆地上，被衣服包裹的感觉简直就像置身于一场无形的风暴。费艾诺不得不花好长时间躺在床上一动不动，让皮肤记住被丝绸覆盖的感觉。芬国昐挑起了眉毛。

他们最后各退一步，重新修改了婚纱的样式，让它看起来既庄重又充满了神秘的海洋情调，并且能让费艾诺在穿着它的时候不会抓狂。他们又商量了婚礼的其他细节，简单拟定了魔灾发生后的战略部署。费艾诺会出兵桑格罗锥姆海岸，芬国昐发现他可以让芬巩撤兵了。

“我可以邀请我的长子来参加我们的婚礼。”芬国昐心情愉快，和费艾诺联手让他感到热血沸腾:“我希望你的家人也可以来参加。”

费艾诺也心情愉快，不过完全是出于别的原因:“我想我的孩子们也很乐意参加我的婚礼，我会邀请他们上岸的。”

芬国昐商量完正事后就准备离开。费艾诺拉住了他。

“我很无聊。”他说，声音变得沙哑:“我要求你现在履行丈夫的义务。”

他的脸孔微微泛红，眼神躲闪，看起来含羞带怯。但他心里想的是:等他受孕，他就把费艾诺里安们叫过来，把芬国昐弄死。什么婚礼？他不知道。

“如果你无聊的话，我可以给你拿几本书看。”芬国昐说:“我喜欢传统一些，把这个留到我们的新婚夜吧。”

他心情愉快并冷酷无情的离开了。费艾诺等他走后，愤怒的咬碎了自己的枕头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①：费费的身长只有两点一米，体重是一百七。即使在Omega里也不算长呢，老爷。  
> ②：我写这段的时候满脑子都是喀秋莎……气氛突然苏维埃了起来【不是】  
> ③：其实算起来的话，小熊是1/4条Omega鱼。这是真正意义的魔力呢。【也难怪大梅被迷的五迷三道】【我做梦都没想到他能在这里拿吟游诗人的职业】  
> ④：对人鱼来说，Omega对Alpha唱歌是在表白……于是大梅对小熊拒绝他的理由果断的产生了奇妙的误解……？  
> ⑤：在人鱼社会中，女性/Omega可以占有多个丈夫，但是Alpha不能同时和多位Omega/女性保持持续的关系。妻子在发现丈夫出轨后有权将其处死。所以在费费眼里这种有老婆还和自己搞三搞四的人类就【】


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个阻止自己儿子被人类泡但自己也被人类泡的故事，老爷自己挖坑埋自己，笑死。】  
> 【人类国王熊/人鱼费，人鱼梅/人类王子小熊，刚多林要塞统帅宅/人鱼牙，斜线有意义。】  
> 【没错，我把婚礼跳了，但是修罗场一个也少不了。本章依旧有令人掉san的描写，请大家注意避雷。】

“ 我要看鱼，我要看鱼，我要看鱼！！！”阿瑞蒂尔尖叫着在床上打滚。图尔巩冷酷无情的坐在旁边检查格拉姆德凛上篆刻的铭文，随手摸剑油的时候发现那个小瓶子被阿瑞蒂尔踢到了床底下。他捂住了额头:“我看你就像条鱼。”  
“我不管！我就要看鱼！”阿瑞蒂尔喊到:“你带了那么多人过去，凭什么只有我被留在刚多林？！”

“因为危险！阿瑞蒂尔，你听我说！”图尔巩感到一阵抓狂：“我不知道父王为什么会相信那个自称佛米诺斯国王的家伙，我怕他是脑子被那条人鱼搞进水了……人鱼凭什么会出兵援助人类？！我看他们早就沦落成深渊的走狗了！！谁知道佛米诺斯的王子会在港口做出什么事情？！”

“那你是在看不起我了？我的箭法比罗格和埃克塞里安都要好！！”阿瑞蒂尔气鼓鼓的四肢着地向他飞快的爬过来，图尔巩不小心看到了她的胸口，感觉自己要瞎了，立马转过头去。

“反正你不能去，战场和训练场是两码事……”

劲风突起，图尔巩暗叫不好，但是已经晚了。阿瑞蒂尔抓住了他的手臂灵巧的在半空中旋身，一脚蹬在了图尔巩的小腹上。图尔巩猝不及防从床上摔了下来，兄妹两个打着滚掉到了地毯上。阿瑞蒂尔一条腿紧紧的卡住他的脖子，另一条腿穿过他的腋下压住了他的胸口。

“飞——身——十字固！要是你不带我去我就不让你起来！”阿瑞蒂尔抱着他的胳膊得意洋洋的说。①

图尔巩：“……”

图尔巩感到绝望。

“你是大姑娘了，你不能这么摔男人……你至少穿上裤子再摔！”他的脸被压倒了地毯里，所以声音听起来很滑稽：“我就不该让你留在刚多林！你等着，我这就让埃克塞里安把你送回母后那里，让她好好教教你礼仪！”

“我不去找妈妈，我要看鱼！”阿瑞蒂尔尖叫：“你想都别想把我送走！”

图尔巩叹了口气。

“你知道你犯了什么错吗？”图尔巩问。

“什么？”阿瑞蒂尔没有跟上他的思路。

“在你压住我以后，没有立马割断我的喉咙。Destory thou them oh God!”

就像太阳在他的瞳孔中点燃，无形的力量从他身上辐射了出来，一瞬间就把阿瑞蒂尔掀开了——她在半空中喊出了和图尔巩一样的符文，符文的链条环绕住了她，但在她撞到墙上的时候像火花一样熄灭了。她痛苦的喷出了一口带血的气流。但阿瑞蒂尔立马爬了起来，吐掉嘴里的血沫，继续念了下去：“but lat all those that put their trust in thee rejoice……”

她慢了半拍。格拉姆德凛在她面前划出了一个优雅的弧度，图尔巩下劈的动作就像跳舞，但力量大的像是山在她面前倾倒。

“For thou!Load!wilt bless the righteous!wilt thou compass him as with a shield!”②

这次他们念诵的声音重合了，但格拉姆德凛一剑就撕裂了阿瑞蒂尔的护盾，金色的碎片就像火星一样崩裂；图尔巩的第二剑就像第一剑一样凶狠，把阿瑞蒂尔仓促抽出的匕首打飞了出去；第三剑擦着她的脖颈前刺，剑身几乎一半都没入了墙壁，只要再偏三厘米就能刺穿阿瑞蒂尔的喉咙。阿瑞蒂尔跪倒在地，冷汗浸湿了衣服。她从来没有离死亡如此近过。

“你知道阿尔巩是怎么死的吗？”在一片寂静中，图尔巩轻声说：“三厘米。他的敌人只比我偏了三厘米。所以他死了。”

阿瑞蒂尔颤抖了起来。以前他们从来没有和她说过这个。

“我已经失去阿尔巩了，我不想再失去你了。”图尔巩把格拉姆德凛收回了剑鞘：“我让他们备马，明天早上你就和埃克塞里安一起回母后那里去。”

他离开了房间。在他关上门以后，门后传来了阿瑞蒂尔崩溃的哭声。图尔巩无力的在门上靠了一会儿，但最终还是狠下心没有回去安慰她。

当图尔巩赶到港口的时候，杂乱的雨点已经吹到了他的脸上。乌云从海线上一直压过来，近乎让人窒息。港口已经戒严了，图尔巩带着他的部下来到了海边。他们没有等多久。黑发的人鱼从海水中露出了头颅，他用好奇并戒备的眼神看着图尔巩。图尔巩回忆着父亲交代他的事项，尽量让自己平静的和他对视：“梅格洛尔？”同时向他展示芬国昐银蓝色的王旗。

他似乎取得了梅格洛尔的信任。梅格洛尔快速摆动尾巴，产生的巨大浮力让他轻而易举的从海中探出了近乎四分之三的身躯。不少人惊呼起来。他在众目睽睽之下爬上了一块嶙峋的礁石，片刻后，赤身裸体的青年从礁石后走了出来。他一开始还需要扶着礁石保持平衡，但很快，他的步伐优雅的就像蜿蜒的流水。他的两个红发的弟弟跟在他后面，看起来更小，像是人类的十三四岁。图尔巩认出他们是阿姆巴茹萨，公用一个名字的双生子，费艾诺的第六个和第七个孩子。他们在接过图尔巩给他们准备的衣服后都用口音很重的人类通用语道了谢。目前看起来一切顺利，图尔巩悄悄的松了一口气。

就在这时，埃克塞里安骑着马从城市那边过来。图尔巩吃了一惊。

“你来这里干什么？！我不是让你明天早上护送阿瑞蒂尔回家吗？”他严厉的问。

“她逃走了，殿下，还拿了两把剑。”埃克塞里安说：“我以为她偷偷来这里了……”

“快去找她！”图尔巩吼道。埃克塞里安调头向海岸的另一边冲过去。

图尔巩心情变得差极了。突然，他闻到了一种馥郁的香气，他难以形容这是什么味道，但这味道让他感觉一股热流从鼻腔直冲进小腹。他下意识的回过头，看到昏暗的海摊上，一个金色长发的青年从海浪中向他走来，就像维纳斯在海浪中诞生。这在计划之外，这不合常理，图尔巩大脑仍在理智的运转，他应当拔剑，他下令进攻，他将人鱼的阴谋扼杀在摇篮中。但他只是站在那里，看着金发的青年向他走来。③

“我叫芬罗德·费拉贡德，澳阔隆迪的王长子，来参加佛米诺斯国王的婚礼。”他说：“我好累，请您抱我。”

费艾诺在汩汩的水流声中睁开了眼睛，然后差点吐出来。

“别动，爸爸。”他听到梅格洛尔说。后者抱着他，尾巴像蟒蛇一样把他们盘绕起来。他闭上眼睛，让梅格洛尔用手指按揉他的太阳穴，直到剧烈的眩晕感消失。“发生什么了，玛卡劳瑞？”他疲惫的问。他的记忆还停留在婚礼上，芬国昐为他戴上戒指。

“是深渊通道，爸爸。”梅格洛尔的声音听起来有点沮丧：“我们被卷进深渊了。”

“麦提莫和阿姆巴如萨呢？”

“我不知道，爸爸。他们没有和我们在一起……”

梅格洛尔的尾巴收紧了。他把费艾诺更严密的藏进了自己的尾巴里，像蟒蛇一样直起了上半身，向前方某个看不到的东西发出了恫吓的嘶声。那东西和他对峙了十几秒，消失了。

“那是什么，玛卡劳瑞？”费艾诺问。

“是塞壬，爸爸，它们想吃你的丈夫。”梅格洛尔发出了厌恶的声音。

“芬国昐？他也被卷进来了？”

“他在那。”

费艾诺费力的从梅格洛尔的怀里直起了上半身，因为他不肯放开尾巴。甚少有人知道深渊并不是一个和主物质面完全分离的空间【在他们贫瘠的想象中，深渊、天界和主物质面就像三颗被葡萄梗连在一起的超大葡萄】，它甚至不是大家想象中的深不见底的巨坑。深渊实际上是主物质面在虚空中投射的阴影【我不指望大家能理解这个概念】，它被称为这个名字完全是一位人类的大能者凭借自己的力量来到深渊后又返回，向所有问起来的人抱怨：“那一瞬间，我就像向下坠落了一百年！”

也甚少有人知道人鱼和海妖塞壬实际上是不共戴天的死敌。费艾诺发觉他们的位置就在芬国昐先前为他准备的水池里，芬国昐还昏迷着，躺在他们的水池边缘，大半个身子都浸泡在水中。只是提里安王宫的墙壁像是在海水中锈蚀了一万年。在断壁残垣之上，是无尽的灰色天空，残暴的黑色月亮与污秽的群星在空中疾驰。如果你注视它们太久，你的灵魂也会被它们卷进伟大的航道中。而在那月亮和星星投射的阴影中，无数只荧黄色的眼睛正在注视他们。当费艾诺和他们对视的时候，阴影中传来了无数窸窸窣窣的躁动声与模糊的笑声。梅格洛尔立马把费艾诺按进了自己怀里。

“他居然没有被通道撕碎。”梅格洛尔闷闷不乐。

“他当然不会被通道撕碎！”费艾诺咬牙切齿。

“可他是个人类，他怎么能和您签伊赛琳婚誓？”梅格洛尔问。

“他是个杂种！就像菲纳芬一样！”费艾诺用呕血般的声音说：“这下好了，提里安和佛米诺斯正式联姻了，我嫁给了一只猴子！”

他气得好长时间没有说出话来。

“那，爸爸，我还要阻止塞壬吃掉他吗？您知道的，这不算违约……”梅格洛尔小心翼翼的问。

“要，而且你问出来以后就算了。”费艾诺感到绝望：“他现在还不能死，我还需要他。”

“好吧。”梅格洛尔故技重施。那只塞壬本来在嗅闻芬国昐的气味，女人一样的头颅上露出了好奇的表情。它被梅格洛尔警告后却并没有飞走，只是往后跳了几步，向他呲出了细密的牙齿。又有两只塞壬无声的降落在了它身后。它们似乎笃定梅格洛尔不会离开水池和费艾诺，美丽的面孔上露出了讽刺的神情。

人鱼和塞壬的战争中一向是……不那么占据优势的一方。在人鱼的神话中，塞壬是海洋的祖先伊德耶珂与自己的兄弟“飓风”费涅索的后代繁衍出来的怪物，它们保留了费涅索鸟类的形态与将自己焚烧殆尽的疯狂。Alpha们没有有效的远程攻击方式，拿逃到高空中的塞壬毫无办法；而拥有强大魔力的Omega则根本不会到塞壬出没的海滩去。

如果放在往常，费艾诺根本不会把这些被深渊劣化的怪物放在眼里。他开口唱歌的时候，这座城市都会毁灭。但是现在……

他前所未有的想杀掉一个人类。

“如果他是一个混血儿，也许他不会死。”梅格洛尔建议：“您说过他的魔法抗性很高。”

“我不想冒险。”费艾诺冷冷的说。

“那就让我去吧！”梅格洛尔说：“我长大了，我能保护您的。”

更多的塞壬降落了下来，最开始的那只开始用爪子扒拉芬国昐的衣角。费艾诺退步了。“好吧，但是不要受伤……”他说。

梅格洛尔纵身跃起。他的尾巴在半空中就变成了人类的双腿，水流顺着他抓握的双手在他手中凝结成了冰铸的长剑，里面封存着燃烧的漆黑符文——这是费艾诺为他铸造的炼金武器，他用自己强大的精神将歌声中的杀戮意志封存在元素中，甚至用不着锻造金属，那剑劈开塞壬就像劈开一块腐烂的油脂。梅格洛尔的手腕轻轻甩动，把剑上粘稠的黑色液体甩掉。更多的塞壬从阴影中向他扑下来。费艾诺则游到了芬国昐旁边，抱住了他的头颅防止他的口鼻浸到水中。

那些海妖在同伴血液的刺激下几近疯狂。它们欢愉的女性面孔下是七鳃鳗般洞开的巨口，里面无名的器官发出了令人头皮发麻的笑声。畸形的人的肢体、鸟翼和爪子、鳞片和羽毛就像一团橡皮泥一样胡乱粘在一起，它们的造物主疯狂程度比起他们有增无减。梅格洛尔不断劈开那些畸形的肢体，斩断头颅，划开腹部扯出它们的内脏，直到黑血将地板淹没。

“走吧，爸爸，我想带您去干净一点的地方休息。”他踩着黑血向费艾诺走去。刚刚有不少血溅到了水池里。

“也许并不着急。”费艾诺若有所思：“我还在想深渊通道的事情。”

“您想到了什么？”梅格洛尔问。

“虽然深渊通道偶尔会把主物质面的生物吞进深渊中，但是以现在深渊通道打开的程度，不可能把我卷进来。”费艾诺说：“如果连我都能被吞进深渊，那么魔灾少说已经打了三个月了。”

梅格洛尔心领神会：“您的意思是，有人人为在提里安王宫打开了深渊通道。”

“应该是恶魔。”费艾诺低头看向芬国昐：“有个恶魔以前就假冒过他。”

“那他现在是假冒的吗？”梅格洛尔观察昏迷不醒的芬国昐，他原本放下的双剑又提起来了。

“也许。”费艾诺说，“但是这个样子我认不出来。”

“捅他一剑，如果他没有死的话他就是恶魔。”梅格洛尔怂恿他：“辨认恶魔算不上违约！”

“恶魔也可以伪装死人。”费艾诺拒绝了：“再说，如果他是真的芬国昐，那我们的处境会变得更加糟糕。”

“那就用银剑，刺一个小小的伤口，对人来说不算什么的。”梅格洛尔说：“但是真的恶魔一定会被烧焦——只是不知道哪里有银剑。”

费艾诺表示赞同。“他的剑，那把叫凛吉尔的，我记得他戴在身上。如果它被深渊通道卷过来的话，它一定掉落到附近了，你可以去找找。”

梅格洛尔转身在腐朽的大殿里寻找。等他回来的时候，他手里只有一把剑鞘。

“我只找到这个……”他沮丧的说。

他的瞳孔骤然收缩成了一条细线。芬国昐不见了。

一把璀璨的银剑从他的胸口刺穿了出来，白亮的符文在剑身上燃烧。梅格洛尔发出了一声短促的尖叫，那剑在他的胸口搅动后横劈，让他的上半身就像被切开的土豆一样掉到了地上。他疼得喘不气来，或者是因为凛吉尔捣碎了他的肺叶。他的眼泪溢出了眼眶。“爸爸……”他向费艾诺伸出了手。

费艾诺仍旧温情脉脉的看着他。芬国昐用凛吉尔砍断了他伸向费艾诺的手，之后折身向后劈砍，劈开了梅格洛尔仍旧站立的人类躯体。他有条不紊的将那些身体肢解成小块，每一块的断面上都是被烧焦的、漆黑的痕迹。最后，他一剑刺穿了梅格洛尔的脊椎，把他向前爬的上半身钉在了地上。

祂不再伪装梅格洛尔。被恶魔放弃的躯壳被银剑烧的吱吱作响，祂抬起了头，礼貌的问：“这已经是第二次了，你从哪里看穿了我的伪装？”

“毕竟你没有当过父亲，蠢货。”费艾诺懒洋洋的说：“玛卡劳瑞永远是我的小鱼苗。”

芬国昐最后一剑击碎了祂的头颅。随着恶魔被驱逐，祂的躯壳也被银剑烧成了灰烬，跌落在血污中，消散了。他从灰烬中捡起了剑鞘，在水池中涮掉了血污，然后利落的把剑挂到了自己的腰带上。

费艾诺被他行云流水的动作震惊了：“你在我的水池里洗剑鞘！”

“我没觉得有什么问题。”芬国昐挑了挑眉毛：“毕竟作为一只猴子，我不需要关心我不会生活在里面的水池的卫生问题。”

费艾诺向他甩了一尾巴水。芬国昐巧妙的避开了。

“也许我们可以先谈谈婚誓的问题。”他说：“你骗了我？”

“我每句话都在骗你，你指的是哪一句？”费艾诺冷笑了起来。

“那不重要了，重要的是我们的婚誓起效了。”芬国昐向他张开了手臂：“在你杀死我之前，先想办法先离开这里？”

费艾诺屈尊降贵的被他抱离了水池。“夫妻第一次联手。”芬国昐说。

“应该是第二次。”费艾诺突然抽了他一耳光。

他用了很大的力气，芬国昐被他打的偏过头。他回过头，蓝灰色的眼睛里冒着火，血从嘴角溢出来。他用眼神问：为什么？

“因为你弄哭了我的玛卡劳瑞。”费艾诺得意洋洋。

芬国昐的回答是把他按到了地上。然后，他把费艾诺也弄哭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①：一种摔跤技巧，被十字固锁住的人无法自行挣脱。  
> ②：出自圣经《诗篇》第五章第10、11、12节，译文如下：“神啊，摧毁他们；愿他们因自己的计谋陨落，愿他们为自己的过犯放逐，因为他们背叛了你。/让投靠你的因喜乐欢呼，因为你庇佑他们；让爱你名的都因你得福。/耶和华啊，你必赐福与义人，你的恩惠如同盾牌四面护卫。”这是圣骑士的圣盾符文，大家上战场的时候先开一个。圣骑士不信上帝，他们信仰的是伊露维塔，用圣经选段主要因为我懒。  
> ③：牙口有四分之一人类血统，离开海洋不会被削到费费那么惨，不过他的力量也没有费费强大。虽然他能走路，但也是走几步就得停下来歇歇的那种。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个阻止自己儿子被人类泡但自己也被人类泡的故事，老爷自己挖坑埋自己，笑死。】  
> 【人类国王熊/人鱼费，人鱼梅/人类王子小熊，斜线有意义。其他感情线真的不知道该怎么打了，看前几章吧。】  
> 【是梅熊视角的婚礼修罗场！】

_……伊德耶珂和那个人类水手的女儿就是赛琳。她杀死自己的母亲为父报仇后在人类世界徘徊很久，一直压抑着自己凶狠冷酷的本性，但最后她还是把自己的丈夫溺死在了大海里。绝望的赛琳自杀了，她的三个孩子撕裂了她的腹部游进了海中，这就是人鱼的祖先。人鱼们尊称她为伊赛琳，以她的名字发下婚约的誓言，誓言会取走背叛者的生命。_

_——【神代纪实：伊德耶珂与她的子女们】_

“停一停，停一停。”芬巩说：“所以，你们的那个祖先，叫赛琳的那个，先杀了自己的妈，然后又杀了自己的老公，最后她自杀了。”

梅兹洛斯用温顺无害的眼神看着他：“是的。”

芬巩瞳孔地震。

“我不会伤害你的。”梅兹洛斯信誓旦旦的说。

“你也不一定能打过我……”芬巩看了一眼马车窗外，勃然色变：“我们马上就要到提里安皇宫了！快，再复习一遍！”梅兹洛斯立马坐直了。

“你刚见到我父王的时候该说什么？”

“礼敬，芬国昐陛下！同时低下头，等他回答我以后再抬起头。”梅兹洛斯不确定的说。

“手！你的右手要放到肩膀下面……”芬巩抓住他的手按在他肩膀上。

“你的名字是？”

“梅兹洛斯·奈雅芬威·费艾诺里安。”

“你从哪里来的？”

“我是哲——哲葛明兹史沃辨德国的王长子。”

“不要停顿！再说一遍！”

“哲葛明兹史沃辨德国。”

芬巩感到非常欣慰。“你是怎么认识我的？”

“我在出航的时候遇到了海难，是英勇的芬德卡诺殿下救了我。他高贵的行为使我一见倾心，我在此恳请您允许我追求您的长子。”梅兹洛斯流利的说。

“不要刚和我爸见面就说这种话！”芬巩绝望的喊道：“我爸会弄死你的！”

“那怎么说？”梅兹洛斯问。

“……来不及了，你把最后一句去掉就好。我们到了。”芬巩拉开马车的门，把梅兹洛斯推下了马车。他们在周围侍从好奇的目光中穿过走廊，走进了芬国昐的宫殿。和常年驻守刚多林的图尔巩不同，芬巩带着自己的小队东奔西跑四处游猎，待在提里安的时间一年超不过一个月。见到他回来，大臣们立马识趣的退下，让这对父子单独相处。

“日安，父王陛下。”芬巩老老实实的在王座下面停下。他父亲即将迎娶的妻子就坐在他身边的座位上，以往他一定会偷看几眼，但是今天……

“日安，芬德。”芬国昐慈祥的看着他的孩子，然后用警觉的眼神看向了芬巩身后的红发青年。青年恭敬的低着头，看起来非常温顺，但芬国昐就是有一种不祥的预感。“或许你可以为我介绍一下你带来的这个……？”

“好的父王！他是我新认识的一个朋友，一个高贵的王子……”芬巩用手肘捅了梅兹洛斯一下。梅兹洛斯得到信号，向前跨了一步，一直盯着自己的脚尖：“礼敬，芬国昐陛下。”然后把自己的右手搭在了肩膀上。 他的动作非常别扭，但是看起来很优雅。芬巩勉强认为这还不算搞砸。

“你叫什么名字？”芬国昐问。

“回陛下，我叫梅兹洛斯·奈雅芬威……”梅兹洛斯一面回话一面慢慢抬起头，小心翼翼的观察芬国昐。他感觉到这个人类很强大，不过他仍旧没把人类放在眼里。不过既然他是芬巩的崇敬的父亲，那他也应该表现出尊重。

“梅兹洛斯，我听芬巩说你是个王子？”

“是的，陛下，我来自哲——哲……”梅兹洛斯的目光滑向了芬国昐身边坐着的男人。他有点口音但还算流利的人类通用语突然卡壳了。

“哲？”芬国昐不露声色的顺着他的眼神撇了一眼费艾诺。费艾诺灰色的眼睛瞪大了，瞳孔缩成了一条细线。红头发。罗珊朵。费艾诺的长子罗珊朵。

芬巩显然还在状况之外，自以为很隐蔽的又捅了他一肘子。

“哲葛明兹史沃辨德国。”梅兹洛斯打了个激灵，反应了过来：“我想向您的长子求婚，陛下。”

芬巩和芬国昐的脸色同时变得惨不忍睹。

“不行！”费艾诺吼道。他的声音因为愤怒而抬高了。“你过来！”

“阿塔，别……”梅兹洛斯发出了虚弱的声音。

“到爸爸这儿来。”费艾诺的语气这次温和了很多，但梅兹洛斯的身体颤抖了一下，跪倒在了地上。他挣扎了一会儿，然后屈服了。他沉默着从地上爬起来，一步一步的向费艾诺走去……直到芬巩挡在了他前面。

“我觉得他不想过去，陛下。”芬巩高声说：“就算您是他的父亲，也不能左右他的意志！”

费艾诺像是被他的胆大惊呆了。他笑了起来，看起来就像一条准备咬人的毒蛇。

“我不可以吗，罗珊朵？”他笑着说：“杀了他。”

梅兹洛斯发出了一声惨叫，用力的抓住了自己的头发。芬巩抓住了他的手臂，似乎想阻止他伤害自己，两个人滚倒在了地毯上。芬国昐拔剑指向了他的喉咙。

“停下，否则我就杀了你。”他冷冷的说。

“你会吗？”费艾诺大笑了起来，他一把抓住了芬国昐的剑锋：“操我。”

那种剧烈的眩晕感又出现了，让芬国昐就像一只掉进树胶里的甲虫，耳朵、眼睛和鼻子同时开始流血。他的剑锋改向下划开了费艾诺的衣服，另一只手粗鲁的伸进他破碎的布料中揉捏。费艾诺被他抓疼了，恼怒的抽了他一耳光。芬国昐更粗暴的把他压了下去。他掐住费艾诺的下颚不让他咬人，去解自己的腰带……他掏出了一个玻璃瓶，压在了费艾诺的嘴唇上。那瓶子里面是半瓶水银，足够让十个费艾诺的舌头因为烧伤而彻底坏死。

“停下，否则我就把水银灌进你嘴里。”芬国昐说。

费艾诺用轻蔑的眼神看着他。但是梅兹洛斯安静下来了，芬巩半搂半抱的把他从地上扶了起来。芬国昐抹了一把脸上的血。

“你先带他去休息，我想我有一些新的规矩要教给你的继母。”芬国昐对芬巩说：“我稍后再和你谈……”

“父王，佛米诺斯的王子和澳阔隆迪的……”

如果各位觉得刚刚这个场面就已经混乱至极的话，那么接下来发生的事情显然把局面彻底推向了失控的深渊。芬国昐的话被洞开的大门打断了。高大的图尔巩出现在门口，他身后还跟着芬罗德、梅格洛尔和阿姆巴如萨。费艾诺、芬国昐、图尔巩、芬巩、梅兹洛斯和梅格洛尔只来得及交换一个惊骇的眼神，两道红色的闪电就冲进了房间里。

“阿塔！”他们尖叫着一起扑到了梅兹洛斯身上：“我们好想你！！！”

梅兹洛斯……

梅兹洛斯差点被撞倒。还是芬巩扶了他一把，他才抓住了双胞胎。

“罗珊朵，他们是你……弟弟吧？”芬巩惊恐的眼神在梅兹洛斯和阿姆巴如萨们的红头发上来回游移。

“是……的。”梅兹洛斯虚弱的说。

“那……他们为什么……叫你……”芬巩感到窒息。

“因为他们是梅兹洛斯殿下和费艾诺陛下的孩子，所以梅兹洛斯殿下也可以叫他们弟弟。”芬罗德发出了看热闹不嫌事大的声音。

“那费艾诺陛下又是……”芬巩恍恍惚惚的看向费艾诺。这下，连芬国昐都用质疑的眼神看向了费艾诺。

“闭嘴！芬达拉托！你来这里干什么？”费艾诺凶狠的说。

“我代表澳阔隆迪来参加您的婚礼。”芬罗德优雅的向他行礼：“顺便我就玛卡劳瑞的事情和您当面致歉，我想和您谈谈联姻的事情……”

“请别说这个！”梅格洛尔躲到了梅兹洛斯身后。

“那他又是……”芬巩指向梅格洛尔。

“他不是我的孩子！他真的是我弟弟！”梅兹洛斯绝望的说。

“哦，这样啊。”芬巩干笑了一声。

“等一下，等一下。”图尔巩感觉自己正在缓慢的裂开。他指着梅兹洛斯，颤抖着问芬巩：“哥哥，你不会是和他……”

“我们是最好的朋友！”芬巩惨叫。

就在这时，一直在梅兹洛斯身上挂机、观察大人们的阿姆巴如萨们启动了。

“阿塔，他，”阿姆罗德指着芬巩说，“会是我们的新爸爸吗？”

梅兹洛斯：“我……”

“不会！你们不会有人类爸爸，就是这样，结束！”费艾诺严厉的说。

“可是您要嫁给一个人类了。”阿姆拉斯说。

费艾诺：“……”

梅兹洛斯鼓起勇气：“可是我真的很爱他，爸爸！”

“那你就弄死他，就像我们伟大的先祖伊赛琳一样！”费艾诺恨铁不成钢：“你这个软塌塌的水母样子是怎么回事？！他给你下咒了？！！”

“这里没有谁要弄死谁，好吧？”芬国昐控制住了局面：“我们一件事一件事的说！”

三分钟后，所有人都在椅子上坐下了。

“魔灾将至，提里安和佛米诺斯将通过联姻的方式来共同抵抗魔灾，我会和佛米诺斯的国王费艾诺结婚。这一点大家都没有意见吧？”芬国昐说。

“我不信任人鱼。他刚刚还指示梅兹洛斯杀掉我的哥哥！”图尔巩怒气冲冲。

“梅兹洛斯没有想杀掉我！”芬巩立马按住了自己老母鸡一样的弟弟。

“我不会伤害他的。”梅兹洛斯脸色苍白，目光坚定。他还想去拉芬巩的手，但是被芬巩躲开了。费艾诺翻了一个巨大的白眼。

芬国昐继续说：“然后就是我的长子芬巩和费艾诺的长子梅兹洛斯……”

“我不同意这门婚事。”费艾诺恼火的说。

“你喜欢梅兹洛斯吗？”芬国昐问芬巩。

“我……”芬巩一开口，梅兹洛斯、图尔巩、梅格洛尔和阿姆巴如萨的眼神都落在了他身上。

“我没法蒙蔽我的心说我不爱他。”芬巩痛苦的说：“但是……但是现在发生的事情，”他看了看双胞胎，眼神就像烫到一样退缩了：“我还需要一点时间……”

费艾诺发出了嗤笑声。梅格洛尔简直要哭出来了。

“看来他根本不喜欢你，他要和一个人类结婚了。”芬罗德对梅格洛尔说。

“闭嘴，芬达拉托！”梅兹洛斯和费艾诺同时对芬罗德吼道。芬罗德耸了耸肩。

“我改天再和你算账，芬达拉托。你先带阿姆巴如萨去休息吧，玛卡劳瑞。”费艾诺气到了，虚弱的看向芬国昐。芬国昐大发慈悲——或者他也被眼前的局面烦得够呛——的叫人给梅格洛尔带路，梅格洛尔一手提起一个孩子离开了。

“我和我父亲有孩子是无法改变的事实，但是我爱你同样是事实的一部分。”梅兹洛斯对芬巩说：“我为我们冷酷无情、毫无道德可言的天性感到羞愧，但是我无法改变我的种族，我求你给我一次机会。”

“给我点时间，罗珊朵。”芬巩说：“我现在不想考虑这件事情……”

“和他分！”图尔巩铿锵有力的说：“不就是条乱伦的鳗鱼吗？！你值得更好的！”

“我不准你这样说罗珊朵！”芬巩条件反射的叫起来。

图尔巩看起来即将气死。费艾诺也是。

“那就以后再谈这件事。”芬国昐让他们全都打住，在费艾诺不妙的眼神中说：“在我们的婚礼之后，你再给梅兹洛斯做出答复。”

“是，父亲。”芬巩如释重负。

“你离开了大海。你遇到了什么？”费艾诺强忍下不满，问梅兹洛斯。

梅兹洛斯迅速的从爱恨情仇里清醒了过来。“是塞壬，爸爸。”他用厌恶的语气说：“我在巡逻的时候发现这些肮脏生物的踪迹……”

佛米诺斯的王长子在发现塞壬的踪迹后，毫不犹豫的展开了残酷的猎杀——毕竟对他来说，这些没有被深渊异化过的低级怪物就像苍蝇一样烦人。他撕碎成鸟，砸碎鸟蛋，捣毁巢穴……随着他的清理更加深入，他并没有发觉自己已经逐渐离开了深海，被卷进了桑格罗锥姆的浅滩……不过既然我们不是在讲梅兹洛斯的奇妙冒险，我们就把这段精彩但应该不会有人想看的故事跳过，直接来到结尾部分：梅兹洛斯没有预料到塞壬只是引诱他离开大海的诱饵，他在桑格罗锥姆遇到了更可怕的东西。在经历了一场异常残酷的战斗后，他勉强赢得了战斗，但是他身负重伤，并且在那里搁浅了。

好在他遇到了芬巩。

费艾诺想到了与梅兹洛斯战斗的怪物和梦境中的恶魔，脸色顿时变得惨白。

“凯勒布林博。”他说。“他们的目标是凯勒布林博……我得回佛米诺斯！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【仍旧是婚礼修罗场！不过是梅熊的。】

一进房门，梅兹洛斯就用力的把门关上，把费艾诺连抱带推的弄到了床上。他的父亲眼里涌动着激烈又残暴的情绪，抱着手臂一声不吭，让梅兹洛斯心惊胆战。他太熟悉费艾诺了，每次他露出这种表情，周围一定要有什么人马上就要倒霉。

“我要回佛米诺斯。”费艾诺不满的瞪着梅兹洛斯：“我们现在就回去。”

“那您明天的婚礼怎么办？”梅兹洛斯大吃一惊：“您不是想要女儿吗？”

“或许我将来会有女儿，但是我现在不能放着泰尔佩不管。他还是条小鱼苗呢！”费艾诺咬牙切齿：“想伤害我的孩子，我要给那些杂碎点颜色瞧瞧……”

“可是您要怎么回去？我并不觉得芬国昐愿意在这种时候放您走。”梅兹洛斯在他身边坐下。

“那就弄死他。”费艾诺发出了理所当然的声音。

梅兹洛斯感到一阵绝望。

本来他和芬巩的感情就因为他那对人类过于复杂的家庭关系而岌岌可危，现在好了，他的爸爸还执着的想要弄死芬巩的爸爸。如果费艾诺得手，他们就彻底完蛋了——而且谁知道费艾诺会不会一时兴起就屠个城。梅兹洛斯简直要把鳞片都愁秃了。

“您不能这样。”他试图让自己听起来客观一些：“命中注定你们会有一个女儿，如果您杀了他，那么命运一定会收回它的馈赠……或者更糟。而且库茹芬和提耶科莫已经带泰尔佩到澳阔隆迪暂住了，那里除了欧尔威陛下还有菲纳芬叔叔和加拉德瑞尔殿下镇守，您就算晚走一天也不会有什么大事的。”

费艾诺看着梅兹洛斯。

梅兹洛斯看着费艾诺。

费艾诺眯起了眼睛：“你喜欢他的儿子，所以你向着他。”

梅兹洛斯百口莫辩。

“那个人类有什么好的？！”费艾诺烦躁的抓了抓头发：“难道爸爸不好么？”

梅兹洛斯不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但一定非常精彩。“……不是这样的，爸爸。”他干巴巴的说：“我爱您，但是……”

门口传来了一声清脆的撞击声。梅兹洛斯和费艾诺同时向门口看去，就看到芬巩站在门口，脚底下有一个打翻的托盘，水飞快的从翻倒的杯子渗进了地毯里。

“……你们继续聊。”芬巩干巴巴的说，同时抓住门把手把门关上。

“芬德！”梅兹洛斯惨叫了一声，毫不犹豫的追了出去。

鉴于这对眷侣一个是一位优秀的圣骑士统帅，一位是武力值爆表的Alpha人鱼王子，所以他们的感情追逐戏包括翻墙、爬树、贴地匍匐和近身格斗与擒拿。梅兹洛斯一路追到了花园外面，在惊动了整个皇家护卫队以后，终于抓住了芬巩的手腕。

“你听我解释……”梅兹洛斯在守卫们八卦的眼神中缓慢开裂：“我们不是你想的那样！”

“那是哪样？”芬巩头都没有回。

“……”梅兹洛斯张了张嘴，没有说出话来。

“梅兹洛斯，我觉得我们可能……不大合适。”芬巩轻声说，尽力压制住声音的颤抖：“我就是一个普通的人类，我觉得我还是和其他人类在一起会……”

梅兹洛斯天崩地裂。他的身体抢先他的理智行动，飞快的打断了芬巩的话：“费艾诺要屠城。”

芬巩猝不及防的被这个转折打懵，呆滞的蹦出来一个“啊？”

梅兹洛斯自己也有点懵。但是开弓没有回头箭，他已经把费艾诺坑完了，如果还丢了老婆，那他就要亏死了。

让暴风雨来的更猛烈一点吧！梅兹洛斯看了一眼周围满脸八卦探头探脑的士兵，芬巩心领神会，和他半推半就的走进了花园隐蔽的角落。确定没有人偷听以后，梅兹洛斯凑到芬巩耳边细细的讲述：“费艾诺后悔了，他要放弃婚约，直接回到海里去。要是你父亲阻拦他的话，他会杀了提里安所有人。”

芬巩的频道终于从爱情/伦理/家庭切换到了多尔罗明圣骑士统帅，把梅兹洛斯的话在脑子里转了三圈，然后大脑一片空白：“你爸疯了么？”

“不，我认为这是他的正常发挥。如果不是因为他一个人没办法回海里去，他早就这么干了。”梅兹洛斯说着感到一阵后怕，不由得打了个寒战：“现在他用参加婚礼的借口把梅格洛尔他们召集到了他身边……就算我可以抗拒他的命令，我的弟弟们还是会站到他那边，我们必须设法阻止他。”

“等一下，费艾诺既然随时都能杀光提里安的所有人，他一开始为什么还要和我们联姻？不可能是因为魔灾吧？”芬巩空白掉的大脑突然长了回来。

“因为他得到预言，他和你爸会有一个女儿。”梅兹洛斯三言两语的讲清了事情的中个缘由：“但是现在他担心恶魔的目标是我最小的弟弟，就是佛米诺斯的王位继承人凯勒布林博，所以他就算放弃得到女儿的机会也要回去保护他。”

“为了保护自己的孩子……那我还真的不好意思阻止他回海里去。”芬巩若有所思。

“芬德卡诺！”梅兹洛斯难以置信的叫到。

“抱歉抱歉，但是你真的不担心你弟弟吗？”芬巩尴尬的问。

“他现在在澳阔隆迪，那里有三位王族Omega镇守，其中还有一位海公主，就算真的有恶魔袭击，他也不会更加安全了。而且我们只要拖过一天，举行婚礼后你父亲肯定不会阻止他回佛米诺斯的……”梅兹洛斯的脸色突然变得非常怪异。

“怎么了？”芬巩问。

“他是不是……要和你爸爸签伊赛琳婚誓？”

“是的，这是佛米诺斯不会背叛他的依仗。”芬巩看梅兹洛斯的表情就知道这里面肯定有问题：“有什么问题吗？告诉我，梅兹洛斯！”

梅兹洛斯颤抖了一下，一咬牙一闭眼干脆把费艾诺卖了个一干二净：“伊赛琳婚誓本身没有问题，但是……签订婚誓的只能是两条人鱼，否则就不会生效。”

芬巩锤了一拳凉亭的柱子，咬牙切齿：“原来在这儿等着我们……”

他都能想象事情顺其自然发展的后果。伊赛琳婚誓没有起效，费艾诺在怀孕后会让他的孩子们带他回到大海，把被他欺骗的盟友扔在魔灾中等死，这还只是最好的情况；他这些天辗转的听了不少芬国昐和费艾诺的流言，如果那些流言有一条属实的话，费艾诺临行前都一定会展开疯狂的报复。

这对眷侣一时间想起自己的父亲，感慨万千，都憋了一肚子脏话想要展开讲讲。但他们都是成熟的成年人了，知道在这里骂骂咧咧解决不了问题，只得把一肚子脏话憋了回去，开始思考对策。

“首先，这件事绝对不能告诉我爸爸。”芬巩心里一团乱麻，但是脑子还算思路清晰：“他相不相信你还另说，我们压根没法控制他的反应。他要是一怒之下去和你爸爸对峙，手里又没有筹码，你爸爸发起脾气来……”

“他不发脾气都能大屠杀，我们一定得想个办法牵制住他。”梅兹洛斯飞快的接上：“最好是能让他按照计划参加婚礼，并且让伊赛琳婚誓起效……”

“我爸爸是个如假包换的人类！”芬巩皱起眉头：“我们怎么把他变成鱼？”

“其实……我一直怀疑你们家族有人鱼的血统。”梅兹洛斯小心翼翼的观察芬巩的脸色：“你还记得海滩上的那次吗？许多人都认为人鱼的歌声拥有魔力，实际上那是误传，男性Alpha的声音是没有任何力量的。”

芬巩瞳孔地震：“……所以，我要真的是条鱼的话……我的人鱼性别是Omega？能下蛋的那种Omega……？”

梅兹洛斯急忙安慰他：“其实还有很多种魔法生物的声音都有魔力，也不一定真的是人鱼！”

而芬巩的脸色已经由青转红，脑子里不知道到底想到了什么，让他眼神飘忽不定，就是不看梅兹洛斯，梅兹洛斯见他这个样子也不知道在脑子里想了些什么，脸也一路从脑门红到了脖子根。事实证明脸红这种事情要是只有一个人在害羞还能自行降温，要是两个人一起脸红就完蛋了，两个王长子的脸就像是在放烟花，砰砰砰啪啪啪，场面一时精彩极了。

最后还是芬巩刹住了自己脑子里的黄色废料，勒令梅兹洛斯不要对他毛手毛脚：“我们必须要证实一下这件事情。要是我爸爸真的是个混血儿的话，我们只需要想办法让你爸爸走婚礼流程就可以了！”

“可是我们没法让你爸在一无所知的时候配合我们检测。你能弄到你爸的血吗？”

“我觉得……”芬巩显然回忆起了被芬国昐按在地上摩擦的恐惧：“……我不可以。其实只要我确认血统就可以了，我妈就是一个普通人，真的。”

其实大部分魔法生物的混血儿都很容易就能被鉴别出来，他们的身体里天生具有魔力回路，就算自己对此一无所知，身上溢散出来的魔力因子也能被探测到。但麻烦的地方在于芬巩和芬国昐都是非常强大的圣骑士，他们的身体常年浸润在魔力的洗礼下，本身就能让探测仪数值爆表——他们身体里没有魔力回路，精神根本无法约束强大的力量，他们的力量无法控制的从身上辐射出来，在各位深渊恶魔的眼里明亮的简直就像太阳。

这也是费艾诺和梅兹洛斯无法判断芬巩和芬国昐血统的原因，自己作为强大魔力的拥有者，费艾诺每天看着芬国昐像个长腿的探照灯在自己跟前走来走去，脑子里只剩下了四个大字：妈的智障。

“那事情就简单了。”梅兹洛斯松了口气，显然也不想考虑怎么让第一次见面的老岳父直接流血，他这个……儿婿本来就不讨芬国昐喜欢：“这个仪式需要一个证人。我们只要找一个口风严一点的人，确保他不会把这件事告诉两位陛下就可以了。你认识什么人吗？”

“我知道找谁。”芬巩说：“你跟我来！”

半小时后，梅兹洛斯七拐八绕的跟着芬巩来到了地牢，然后遇到了熟人。

“你不是在多尔罗明服役的炼金术师吗？”梅兹洛斯惊讶的看着窝在地牢里长蘑菇的青年：“你为什么会在这里？”

“他对你撒谎了，他是我们执行任务期间抓到的一个黑术士，涉嫌走私违禁炼金材料、做违禁实验，本来应该判死刑的，但是当时我们的人手实在是不够用，我就给了他一个戴罪立功的机会。”芬巩让守牢的卫兵都退下，卫兵们不疑有他，直接帮他打开了黑术士的牢房。黑术士见到芬巩就开始痛哭流涕：“殿下您真好，您还记得我！您一定是来救我的殿下！提里安的地牢好潮好冷，卫兵好凶，我的类风湿性关节炎都要发作了呜呜呜……”

芬巩：“……”

芬巩没好意思说自己是真的因为乱七八糟的事情太多就把他忘了，他的手下也不知道该怎么安置他，两边人一扯皮的结果就是这位黑术士被直接塞进了地牢等候芬巩发落。好在芬巩很快就把他想了起来，没有给他类风湿性关节炎发作碰瓷的机会。

“其实按照你的情况本来应该是无期徒刑的，就算我帮忙，也只能把你转到不那么潮湿的牢房。”芬巩强行威严：“但是想要减刑的话……”

“我什么都能做的！”黑术士立马给他跪下，显得没有尊严极了。

“我需要你帮我执行一项秘密任务，接下来发生的事情你绝对不能告诉任何人，就连国王都不能。你明白吗？”

“您放心殿下，我会帮您执行任务的，只要您让我离开这里。”

芬巩示意梅兹洛斯开始。梅兹洛斯从口袋里掏出三只他不知道什么时候从哪里顺来的酒杯，摆在地面上：“在中间的杯子里放点你的血……”

黑术士犹豫了一下，哭丧着脸把手腕塞给梅兹洛斯：“你来吧，我好怕疼。”

芬巩看他们各自把血流进杯子里，自己也要割破自己的手腕，但是梅兹洛斯拦住了他：“不要你的血，要你的眼泪。”

“我现在哭不出来啊。”芬巩感到一阵迷茫。

梅兹洛斯从口袋里拿出了一个洋葱。

片刻后，芬巩涕泪横流的坐在一边：“这就行了？”

“我也不知道，这是我第一次尝试。”梅兹洛斯放弃了思考，让黑术士把血倒进其他两个杯子里：“喝下去就知道结果了。”

“好吧。”芬巩闻着血腥味一阵反胃，但现在不是矫情的时候。况且黑术士还在旁边看着呢。他开玩笑似的和梅兹洛斯碰了一下酒杯，然后飞快的把小半杯血喝了下去。

然后，他手里的杯子掉到了地上。

“芬德卡诺。”梅兹洛斯用缥缈的语气喊他。

“嗯？”

“两个好消息，你要先听哪一个？”

“……”

“第一个好消息，你的确有人鱼的血统，而且……血缘跟我……还挺相近的。”

“我们是堂兄弟。”芬巩迷茫的说。

“第二个好消息……”

“我们结婚了。”


End file.
